Premonición
by Bell PSR
Summary: Esta historia explicará el pasado de Alice Cullen, todo lo que no sabíamos de ella... cómo se convirtió y donde vivía...  *Este documento es totalmente inventado por mi, cualquier parecido con otra es mera casualidad.
1. Prólogo

_PRÓLOGO_

_Todo estaba oscuro, por un momento pensé que tenía los ojos cerrados pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a esa oscuridad. A mi alrededor estanterías llenas de libros gastados, cajas abiertas por el suelo, y… una luz…. Una pequeña franja de luz se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación. _

_Me acerque sigilosa a la vez que inquieta hasta dar con esa brecha de luz. Vacilaba entre mirar o seguir segura en esa pequeña habitación, escogí la mala opción, mirar a través de esa puerta._

_Lo último que vi fueron unos enormes ojos inyectados en sangres y unas fauces que se salían incluso del propio marco que formaba su cara, aunque comencé a dudar si era o no una cara. Note un susurro junto a mi oído y todo se volvió…negro…_


	2. Chapter 1

**1º**

Bostece, estaba visiblemente cansada, mi hermana llevaba toda la noche levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mi cuarto con un camisón blanco de seda hasta los pies. No me hubiera importado de no ser porque lo hacía con sonambulismo y no decía una sola palabra, solo se paraba frente a mi cama con el pelo hacia delante y me miraba. Después de tres intentos de matarme del susto decidí quedarme sentada junto a su cama toda la noche por si acaso, estaba como para volver a dormir y sentir una presencia cerca.

Eche un vistazo al reloj, las cuatro y cuarto, esta noche seria larga. Me apoyé ligeramente en su cama y cerré los ojos por un momento. _De repente escuché un fuerte estruendo y toda la casa se movió. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y me acerqué corriendo a la ventana._

_-Que mierda…- vi pasar un avión de esos de la armada, como los de las películas, que dejaba caer algo cerca de una nube de polvo, me fije mejor, esta vez lanzó más cerca de nuestra casa. Una bomba. Las ventanas estallaron y me agaché sin poder evitar que un pequeño cristal me cortara ligeramente la mejilla. Volví corriendo hasta la cama de mi hermana pero esta ya no estaba allí, grité llamándola pero no respondía. Fui hacia la cocina y vi algo que no quise ver…. Mi hermana muerta en el suelo, el cristal de la ventana le había saltado encima y la había atravesado por completo. Me acerqué a ella y chillé tanto de rabia como de dolor._

Otro estruendo, levante la cabeza rápidamente, aun estaba en la cama de mi hermana pero el mismo estruendo. Algo me revolvió por dentro cuando vi a la niña aun en la cama, igual que hace cinco minutos, la cogí levantándola en peso como pude y me coloqué detrás del sofá, la pequeña se despertó pero antes de que reaccionara me la tapé con mi cuerpo por si acaso y me agache lo que pude, otro estruendo y los cristales cayendo. Esto empezaba a ser demasiado raro, y empezaba a tener miedo.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Cómo puede ser que vea lo que pasará antes de que pase? Estaba aterrorizada y no podía dejar a la pequeña libre de mis brazos temblorosos. Escuche una alarma y todo se envolvió en la oscuridad de la noche.


	3. Chapter 2

**2º**

"_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how (I tried so hard)_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so [far]_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a_

_memory of a time when I [tried so hard]"*_

Esa melodía iba a hacer que mi cabeza estallara, desde el sueño tan raro que tuve anoche no puedo quitarme eso de la mente. Las palabras vuelan por si solas en mis pensamientos pero no tenía claro el por qué me pasaba eso, normalmente las visiones vienen, van y listo, no hay más aparte de eso.

Me eché en el sillón mirando a través de la cristalera, hacia algo de viento y los árboles se movían claramente a, podía escuchar el ruido de unos cuantos pájaros anidando en ellos, y también unas pisadas, alguien venía. Levanté el peso de mi cuerpo sin esfuerzo y me coloqué junto a la puerta esperando que entrara quien fuese, aunque al parecer no tenía necesidad de ver, un horrible olor a chucho me entro por la nariz, casi me entraron ganas de vomitar, aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarme al olor de Jacob, sobre todo cuando Nessie lo contrarrestaba. Me adelanté sin que Jake me viera y cogí a Ness en brazos.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo que vinisteis tan temprano? Que yo sepa no ocurrió nada inusual.- la niña me miró y colocó su mano en mi mejilla y me mostró a Bella sentada frente a la chimenea, estaba guapísima con un vestido…que en realidad me sonaba bastante. Ness llegaba junto a Edward y le entregaban una cajita, pero no llegó a enseñarme lo que contenía.

-Está bien… creo poder adivinar… o aniversario o cumpleaños de tu madre, ¿cierto?- la niña asintió sonriendo y me dio un pequeño abrazo. Volví a dejarla sobre Jacob y le mire advirtiéndole que cuidara de ella y no se metieran en líos.

Otro ruido hizo que volviera dentro, se trataba de Carlisle que me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, pensé que estarías con Jasper cazando o de paseíto romántico, al menos eso dijo ayer, que ibais a salir.- se puso a mi lado colocándome una mano en el hombro.

-Sí lo sé, pero no me sentía con ánimos de acompañar a él y a Emmet para ver como competían por un oso…- reí ante la tentativa de verles hacer eso, pero el sueño realmente me traía de cabeza. Carlisle no puso buena cara ante aquello y me examino los párpados y demás hasta que le detuve. –Estoy bien, solo algo… no se…preocupada por algo tonto. Se me pasará en seguida.- le sonreí para tranquilizarlo pero igual solo mejoró un poco su impresión.

-Alice, eres como una niña pequeña, prométeme que si te encuentras mal me dirás. Y si necesitas hablar sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras…-hizo una pausa y miró su reloj. –Pero creo que debe ser un poco más tarde cariño, en cuanto vuelva me cuentas todas tus inquietudes eh.- se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. –Intenta pasártelo bien.

Llevaba bastante tiempo con esa familia, pero al que más apego tenía era a Carlisle, ya que no recordaba nada él era como mi padre…

Eso me hizo volver a pensar en el sueño, no sabía quién era esa niña pequeña ni si realmente la mayor de ambas era yo, todo tipo de preguntas me llegaron a la mente, pero no supe explicarlas. Todo este tiempo le llamé sueño porque fue algo que nunca experimenté antes. Para empezar no fue como mis visiones anteriores, esta era más…vivida que las demás, y por otra parte nunca había tenido una visión dentro de otra, era confuso, y encima esa canción que no me dejaba tranquila ni día ni noche, me mataba por dentro, necesitaba saber qué narices estaba pasando con esto…

***Canción: In the end -Linkin Park**


	4. Chapter 3

**3º**

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, quizás demasiado, necesitaba mi inhalador. La niña me miró asustada a la vez que angustiada.

-Alice, toma.- me entregó un inhalador que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camiseta del pijama, por lo visto la chica iba preparada. Tome un par de veces y me levanté lo más rápido que pude cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos y salí de la casa casi tropezándome con los escalones de las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo miré hacia todos lados, buscando algo, pero no estaba segura de lo que se trataba hasta que la vi. Era una mujer, delgada, pelo castaño y bastante largo, ojos celestes, sus facciones se marcaban pero no toscamente, era más bien como una de esas muñecas de porcelana pero de las que te parecen hermosas a simple vista no las que dan miedo. Me quedé paralizada al verla, se parecía mucho a alguien que ya había visto antes, alguien que conocía muy bien… era idéntica a mí, al menos a como debía ser cuando era humana. La mujer corrió hacia nosotras y me quitó a la niña de los brazos sin que pudiera hacer nada y me cogió del brazo tirando de mí con fuerza, me hacía algo de daño pero no me resistí, solo dejé que me arrastrara.

Paramos unas calles más abajo y nos metió a la niña y a mí en una casa que parecía o abandonada o saqueada… o quizá habitada aun, no sabría concretar. Puso ambas manos a los lados de la cara de la pequeña y le susurró algo al oído, después hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Cuida de Rachel… cuida de tu hermana Alice… volveré en cuanto pueda, y si no lo hago solo corred, corred a poneros a salvo.- note como unas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas lo que hizo que a mí también se me resbalaran unas cuantas, nos besó en la frente después de decir varias veces que nos quería muchísimo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Mire a la niña y todo se volvió negro de nuevo…


	5. Chapter 4

**4º**

No veía nada, ni veía ni notaba nada, lo único que podía sentir era una voz familiar que me llamaba, pero era algo lejana. Estaba relajada, tranquila, como no lo había estado nunca… o al menos que recordara…

-Alice… por favor mírame… ¿Qué te pasa?- empecé a parpadear despacio, veía algo borroso al principio y después la imagen se fue aclarando hasta que pude distinguir al rubio que tenia a mi lado, pero era extraño, ¿por qué narices estaba mirando al techo? Le mire confundida y él suspiro.

-Que susto me diste… estábamos en el bosque y de repente te caíste, pensé que… no vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca.- Jasper estaba bastante alterado, no le había visto así desde poco después de encontrarle en el bar. Me abrazó con fuerza, incluso pude notar que casi sollozó un poco, seria cruel pero no pude evitarlo y me eche a reír. El vampiro me miró algo cabreado pero al poco tiempo también me sonrió.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso de asustarte por una tontería así? Sigo viva… bueno casi, no pienso dejarte, te lo prometí recuérdalo.- mientras decía esto coloqué las manos a ambos lados de la cara y pegue la frente a la suya por un momento, después le sonreí y bese sus labios por un momento. –Me parece que nos quedamos a medias del almuerzo, ¿cierto? Vamos anda.

Me levanté del sillón de casa y salí corriendo hacia el bosque seguida por el rubito, bastante de cerca por cierto, ya comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado como siempre. Salté por algunos árboles, agudizando la vista y siendo bastante más silenciosa de lo normal, quería divertirme un rato con esto y también que él lo hiciera dado el susto que le di.

Vi a un pequeño ciervo, el olor entro directamente por mis fosas nasales, era tan delicioso, tan…. Irresistible… la boca empezaba a llenarse de ponzoña por momentos, estaba hambrienta y nada mejor que una buena comida saludable de sangre de ciervo para despertarme del todo. Me escabullí entre unos arbustos, casi reptando para no hacer ruido, cuando tuve bien localizada a mí presa salí con cautela y me abalancé sobre ella, pero sorprendentemente fallé. Eso me dejo quieta por un segundo, pero no pensaba rendirme, corrí tras el cervatillo lo más rápido que podía y volví a abalanzarme, esta vez sin que lo cogí pero por los pelos. Sin más tardanza le hinqué los dientes en el cuello y succione ese líquido que tan loca me volvía, sabia como a gloria después de varios días sin tomar nada. En cuanto acabé pude ver a Jazz detrás de mí con mala cara, le fruncí el ceño, empezaba a molestarme que no confiara en mi y pensara que no podía hacer las cosas sola, era frustrante por su parte.

Ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra, camine despacio incluso para mi acercándome a la casa de Bella, necesitaba compañía de alguien que no me mirara de esa manera mientras hablaba o cazaba, de todas maneras Jasper me siguió de cerca, intentando tranquilizarme con su poder, odiaba que hiciera eso cuando me enfadaba así que frene en seco y me gire, casi me topo con él.

-Ya basta, estoy bien, solo molesta porque me atosigas. Jasper se que te preocupas por mí y me parece bien, pero no me hagas eso… no uses tu poder conmigo.- antes de que pudiera girarme me tomo por la cintura y cogió mi barbilla entre sus dedos, yo no iba a ceder, aun seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Me encantas cuando te enfadas.- me beso fugazmente y me dejo libre, suspire y le di en el hombro.

-Y yo odio que me enfades solo para eso.- él sabía tan bien como yo que esto siempre acababa igual, me era difícil enfadarme con alguien como este rubio que me traía loca, le sonreí de lado y me gire de nuevo para avanzar hacia la casa de mi cuñada. –Nos vemos en casa.- fue lo último que dije antes de cruzar el riachuelo.


End file.
